Burning Serenity
by Iset Black
Summary: The red ribbon of fate ties people together in many ways, fate has a strange plan. Sometimes even the strongest of couples can be broken. UsagixSeiya
1. Chapter 1

Burning Serenity  
>By Iset Black<p>

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Cannibal

x-x-x-x-x

_**Juuban Towers, 12B**_**  
><strong>_**4:10 PM**_

"Maybe we were never meant to be together! Maybe this is the Heavens telling us so!" Her voice cracked as she took another look at the vase of roses that sat forgotten on his coffee table. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks for what seemed the hundredth time that month. This was happening all too often; the crying, the arguments, the scornful looks and lack of trust.

Darien couldn't look at her, wouldn't look at her. Cell phone gripped firmly in his hand, he squeezed the mobile device until it left deep imprints in his palm, its plastic shell beginning to crack under the pressure. "It meant nothing! She meant nothing!"

Serena let out a shriek at his words, swung her fists at the vase, knocking it from the glass coffee table and into the wood flooring below. The vase, a Ming Dynasty replication, smashed into hundreds of tiny ceramic bits. Her breaths came hot and heavy as she continued to cry, whatever makeup she had worn that day pooling beneath her eyes, giving her a fierce look.

"I feel like I've been chained to you since the day I was born; the shackles of destiny tightly bind me to you! If I try to escape, the chains tear at my skin until I bleed, and then I bleed until nothing of me is left…" Her voice came in short sobs as she spoke to him, her fists balled at her sides. Still she continued to cry, her voice coming in choked rasps: "…nothing left at all. I've died for you more times than I'm willing to count, given you all that I am, my virtue, my heart, my soul. But still it means nothing…."

Darien, still unable to even take one look at her, shamefully bowed his head and unclenched the mobile phone. "So, what if I did sleep with her? You… _had __**Seiya**_." His tone was somber, mortification flooding him once he finally processed what he had just said. Unable to speak, Darien simply stared at the text message that had been the catalyst to this whole argument. How a few simple words could change everything was amazing.

Serena bit her lip as her body began to tremble, her heartbroken cries the only thing filling the silent void between them. "You're so messed up in the head, Darien. I _**never**_ slept with him, never even kissed him. I hope you're happy." As much of a struggle it was to say those words, she felt like the weight of a thousand Moons had been lifted from her heart, like she was free.

Darien's eyes shot up from the phone and to her face, his violet-hued optics suddenly terror-stricken. Was it true? Had Serena truly been faithful, even in all of her loneliness? "You – never?" Was all he could muster as he placed the cell phone onto the table next to him, took a few steps towards her. He took her face in his hands and stared into her shockingly blue eyes, as if to gage the honesty of her words.

At the age of twenty one, Serena was well practiced in the ways of being able to read people, having had to find ways to hide her feelings from her fellow Senshi and guardians. And at this one moment in time, right there in Darien's small, slightly dingy apartment, Serena felt like she was a lying whore and he was the betrayed, faithful boyfriend. At no point in time before then as she ever felt as much rage as she did at the one moment in time, the moment she saw her beloved's _**true colors**_.

"Get your hands off me!" Her voice came in another shriek as she pushed him away, horrified at the thought of his hands upon her in any way. He'd been with another woman, had touched another woman, had wrapped his arms around another woman, had held another woman close to himself as they made love, had given himself to another woman.

Disgusting. Sickening. Filthy. Nauseating…! Serena's mind screamed as she took one last look at him, her golden brows drawn in anger and revulsion. "How dare you touch me!"

x-x-x-x-x

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Serenity

By Iset Black

Chapter Song: /watch?v=q3GAy5ZQEC0

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2: Angels

x-x-x-x-x

Everyday it became a little bit easier. She ate a little bit more, she cried a little less. With each day a new dawn was born, along with a growing realization that all of what had happened to her had been real.

And it shocked her to her core.

With each sunrise, Usagi grew a little bit stronger. With each sunset, her tears became less and less until she felt nothing at all. She was comfortably numb, so long as his name wasn't said, so long as his favorite food wasn't mentioned, so long as his image didn't flood her brain.

One could say Usagi was in a living coma of sorts, each day flowing into the next in a blur.

Her dearest of friends, Luna, did her best to comfort her.

Usagi sat at the large wooded table that sat flush in the center of her dining room, several catalogs spread out in a mess before her. She thumbed over the glossy pages, briefly taking in the information they presented to her. One catalog in particular caught her interest, one dedicated to colleges that offered overseas study programs. Usagi took hold of the catalog and drew it closer to her, she began to read over each of the programs. Her eyes flicked over each page, her interesting beginning to grow.

An hour passed without much notice. Luna, who had patiently been watching her from across the room, finally approached the table. With all the grace her feline form could offer, Luna jumped onto the table. Usagi let out a shriek of surprise, the air leaving her lungs in a rush.

"Luna!" Usagi shrieked as the catalog fell from her hands.

Luna said nothing. Without paying any heed to Usagi, she began to examine the catalog. Images of crystal blue water and white sand beaches flooded the feline. With a flick of her paw, Luna flipped to the next page. This had been the portion of the catalog that Usagi had been studying so intently. Images of old-world castles and lush green gardens filled with exotic flowers came one after the next, accompanied by brief summaries of what each foreign study program offered.

"London?" Luna questioned, shock colored her gentle voice.

Usagi grimaced and yanked the catalog from beneath her feline companion. "It's something I've thought about for so long." She offered only a brief explanation, her mind still reeling over the sudden intrusion Luna caused.

Luna sat silently, sensing that Usagi had more to say. She sat quiet, intently gazing at her mistress. Luna would wait until Usagi finally had to say what consumed her. She watched Usagi day in and day out, simply living and going through the motions of the day without her normal enthusiasm. It was like Usagi had died, only to be replaced by an empty shell of herself.

"I have to do something." Usagi said flatly. Slow, fat tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she ran her finger tips over the smooth pages of the catalog. She had been strong for as long as she possibly could. All of the emotions that she had kept pent up finally began to flow from her. Usagi closed her eyes tightly as if to quell the torrent of emotion she had tried to bury for so long. With a deep inhale, Usagi finally let out a sob so filled with sadness it absolutely broke Luna's heart. If Luna could cry, she would have. Luna lunged toward her human companion and began to rub her head against Usagi's cheek. Lune began to purr, trying her best to comfort Usagi in any way she could.

'Be damned, this feline form!' Luna thought. She so wished she had arms she could wrap around her mistress. The limitations of her current physical form could be so trying at times.

Without saying another word, Usagi wrapped her arms around the small form of Luna. The cat began to purr loudly, signaling her bond with her mistress. Together they sat like this for several minutes, until Usagi's tears finally began to subside. Her waves of sadness had finally began to pass, the emptiness she constantly felt finally beginning to settle back in.

"I might apply to study overseas. I can't stay here anymore." Usagi offered a brief explanation of why she had the catalogs.

"This place has nothing for me. I'm no longer a senshi, we haven't had an enemy for a long while now." She said sadly, her tone slightly wistful. With a loud sigh, Usagi slowly closed the catalog and looked up at Luna. Her face was red from crying, her hair slightly ruffled. She truly looked pathetic.

"I can't sit here and wish that Mamoru will come back and that suddenly everything will be OK again. It will never be the same."

Luna considered Usagi's words silently. There wasn't much she could say. Usagi was absolutely right. Even if their destinies were forever intertwined, what he had done had been too much. It had been betrayal in the ultimate form. To take another woman to his bed was unforgivable. To many times had he turned on her, even if they hadn't been of his own volition. Perhaps they weren't destined for each other, perhaps at some point their love and selfless dedication would fade. Perhaps it had already faded on his part. Perhaps his misgivings had simply been brought on by a weakness on his end, maybe by too many drinks and a warm body too close to him one night. Only Mamoru could truly say what had happened.

"I couldn't take you with me, Luna. But I've already talked to Rei-chan. She would go with me." Usagi's soft pink lips turned upwards in a small smile. The Solider of Fire was truly a good friend.

"Her father does business in London. He has a small flat we could stay at. She's even convinced him to pay for her and I. It would be like a scholarship of sorts." Rei had managed to convince her father to fund their stay, with the agreement that she would join his firm at the end of their stay.

"A scholarship?" Luna questioned, her gaze focused intently on Usagi.

"Rei agreed to join his firm and to become a part of their 'family business'. We just have to apply to the programs and he will pay." Usagi's smile grew wider as she continued to explain her plans to Luna.

"But what of your English? It isn't your strongest suit." Luna questioned, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"It would be completely immersive, obviously. What better way to improve my horrible English other than to go to England?" Usagi offered a small laugh. As she laughed at her own folly, the mood in the room began to grow lighter.

x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note:

Dear Reader,

I do apologize for the LONG delay in this chapter. Almost two years… how embarrassing. I can't exactly explain the pause, except for that I had experienced a heartbreak of my own. It has only been recently that I've really come around and have found my own type of happiness.

I can't specifically say if Usagi and Mamoru will be back together. I haven't planned that far along yet. Perhaps she will meet a gentle, yet familiar person from the past that will whisk her off her feet and romance her? Perhaps she will stay on her own and will have a cathartic experience overseas? Only time will tell. But please do let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I love your input.

For those of you who have waited out the long wait, I thank you. And I love you all.

Kind Regards,

Iset Black

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Serenity

By Iset Black

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3: Hero

x-x-x-x-x

The plane dipped and Usagi's stomach lurched.

She let out a sickening noise as she held the in-flight magazine to her face and tried her hardest not to get sick. Usagi truly hated to fly.

The plane finally began to make it's final decent into London's Heathrow Airport. With a sigh, Usagi removed the magazine from her face and she looked out of the small circular window next to her. With a small push, she nudged the window's plastic shield to reveal the brightness of midmorning. Nothing but clear skies and the hope for something new to come.

Rei, Usagi's best friend and greatest confidant, snoozed lightly in the chair next to her. The plane lurched again, causing Rei wake suddenly, a rush of fright coursing through her body.

Usagi let out a snicker as she watched her friend wake up in a panic. It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one with a fear of flying.

Despite her fear of flying, Usagi couldn't help but to appreciate the luxurious first class accommodations of the plane. Their seats where especially spacious, allowing for a great deal of legroom. The seats even folded into small beds, allowing them to nap when the urge hit them. Anything the girls could want was catered too. At one particular moment Usagi had craved a cupcake and had felt foolish for calling the stewardess to bring her one. The stewardess fulfilled her request with a polite smile, and had even brought her a mimosa to wash the cupcake down with. The plane trip wasn't complete without two expertly crafted gourmet meals and even complimentary in-flight wifi. Usagi was in sheer heaven (even when she felt sick to her stomach from turbulence).

"Ladies and gentleman, please secure your tray tables into their upright position and fasten your seatbelts as begin our final decent in London. Thank you for flying with us. Your business is greatly appreciated..."

With that final announcement, Usagi and Rei prepared to land.

'Finally….!' Usagi thought as the plane's wheels touched down onto solid earth. The plane screeched as it's breaks engaged. Finally. They had finally made it to London, and they had made it in one piece.

The preparation and planning for the trip had been nothing short of stressful. Between applying for student visas and renewing passports and making sure they had all the clothing they needed, the trip almost hadn't happened. Just the conversion of yen to euro and British pound had been nothing short of a headache.

At the thought of money, Usagi's pulse quickened. She had never had a credit card of her own before, and now her wallet was packed with them. Since her wallet was small this meant she only had two or three, but that was something that boggled Usagi's mind. She had never before had her own money, had always had to ask Mamoru for small loans or her parents for cash. Having credit cards in her own name was something that was freeing, yet also frightening at the same time.

Usagi bent down and pulled her purse from beneath the seat before her and began to fish around for her wallet. Once her fingers skimmed it's patent leather surface, she pulled it from the depths of her cavernous bag. As per usual, she had packed way to much than was necessary. She opened her wallet to reveal her ID and various credit cards and cash. One card was a shimmery, silvery color, emblazoned with 'PLATINUM' across the top of it. The next was a deep green with an image of a Roman-esque solider on the front. The third card was a non-descript shade of black, and ironically, had only 'BLACK CARD' printed across the front of it in silver letters. Just to be safe, she checked to make sure all of her cash was present. She counted out just over one thousand euros. Relief flooded her. It was all there.

"Are you okay?" Rei's voice brought Usagi back into reality. "You look like you've never seen that much money before."

In reality, Usagi had never seen that much money let alone held it in her possession.

"I'm just happy we made it safely. I was just checking to make sure I hadn't lost anything." Usagi replied as she gently tucked her bag back under her seat.

The plane finally arrived to the gate and they began to disembark. A huge smile spread over Usagi's face as she passed through the doorway to the terminal. All around her was a new adventure. She couldn't understand most of the conversation around her or read the signs that covered the airport walls, but she felt full of excitement for once. It had been more than two months since her relationship with Mamoru had ended, and just now was she finally beginning to realize the freedom she had attained because of it.

The pair travelled through the crowded airport without much trouble. That was, until something caught Usagi's eye. Nestled against one of the back walls of the terminal was a sleek doorway, the word's 'LOUNGE' spelled out in golden letter across it's hard metal door. Usagi's blonde eyebrows perked upwards as a smile crept over her face. She'd never been into a first-class airport lounge. But she imagined it would be wonderful.

Without saying a word, Usagi tugged at the arm of Rei's coat and motioned towards the lounge. A huge smile crept over Rei's full lips as she realized what Usagi wanted to do. "Are you sure? It really doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy."

Rei had spent a fair amount of time in upscale, first class airport lounges. Since her father was a world-traveling business man and politician she had spent a good portion of her life traveling in planes and visiting many foreign lands. Exclusive, member's only lounges where not something she was a stranger to, due to the fact that her father's busy schedule often meant that she was left to her own devices for long stretches of time.

"No, no… I want to. Let's go!" Usagi whispered excitedly, not wanting to look like a simpleton. She linked her arm through Rei's and drug her towards the lounge. The girls giggled excitedly as the approached the lounge. Rei wrapped her hand around the heavy handle of the door and heaved it open to reveal a dimly lit, yet tastefully decorated room. Large, white plush couches lined the back wall of the room. Modern light fixtures gave off an ethereal and luminescent glow. It looked like heaven on Earth.

"Welcome to the British Airways lounge. May I see your membership cards?" A smartly dressed woman asked them politely, her face showing almost not emotion.

It was at that point that Usagi began to panic. She wasn't a member of the airline, let alone had enough money to buy her way into the lounge. Without another word, Rei fished in her own purse for her wallet and produced a card and handed it to the woman. The woman scanned the card and smiled brightly at the pair.

"Welcome, Miss Hino. It's a pleasure to have you. I hope you and your guest enjoy your stay. If there's anything we can do to make it a pleasant experience for you, please let us know."

Usagi stood next to Rei, slack-jawed with amazement. Rei looked over at Usagi and let out a small laugh. "Come on, Usagi. Let's find a seat."

"Rei, this is really amazing. Thank you." Usagi smiled, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi. Don't cry. Not now." Rei regarded her friend with embarrassment. The last thing she needed was Usagi to burst into tears over something so small.

The girls made their way through the lounge and scanned the room, there sights set on a booth set in the very back of the room. Once the pair found their seats and made them selves comfortable, Usagi finally got take a good look at the people around her. A woman on a cell phone sat in one chair, a stern-looking business man sat at another booth. There really wasn't a whole lot of activity going on, just a bunch of stuffy-looking business people on their phones and laptops. The room was almost silent, except for a loud-talking man in a booth next to them.

"I told you this really wasn't your speed." Rei's eyebrows furrowed with annoyance as she watched Usagi look at the people around them and gawk.

"I thought it would have been a bunch of celebrities and stars in here… not a bunch of boring guys on cell phones." Usagi offered as she flipped open a drink menu. "In the movies celebrities use airport lounges to escape from the paparazzi and camera men. I thought there would be at least ONE famous person here..."

Rei let out a muffled laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "Usagi..." was all she could muster before she doubled over in laughter, causing the whole of the room to look over at them.

"SHH…!" Several people glared at them, even shushing them from afar. Rei and Usagi blushed deeply with embarrassment over the scene they had caused, but behind their drink menus they continued their muffled laughter.

Over a their flurry of giggles, they hadn't noticed the man who had approached their table from the next booth over. The man's imposing figure cast a large shadow over them as he approached.

"It's nice to see some lovely ladies in here today. Normally its old men and stuffy business women. Can I buy you two a round of drinks?" The man's voice was smooth and deep. Usagi felt heat course through her body as his voice washed over her. And then it hit her. His voice. It was so distant yet so strikingly familiar. Masculine, deep, and husky. A shiver ran down her spine and she lowered the drink menu from her face.

It was him.

Usagi froze, her body becoming numb. Her blood ran cold, her skin began to prick in goosebumps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was him. Him. Seiya.

Seiya's eyes widen with slight terror and surprise. A hint of longing affected his voice when he spoke.

"Odango!"

x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note:

Dear Reader,

I know my reviews aren't many but I hope you enjoy this story. It's starting to become one of my favorites. Let me know in the reviews if there's anything you'd like to see happen.

Kind Regards,

Iset Black


	4. READ ME :)

READ ME

Dear Reader,

Thank you so much for contributing your reviews and input on the previous chapter of my story. All reviews are read with great consideration and all ideas and thoughts are considered. However, I do have a few things I'd like to address.

"_I thought this story was about Usagi and Mamoru? What happened? I hate SEIYA!"_

Where do I start with this one? I've gotten ATLEAST three reviews along the lines of this nature. I hear what you're saying, I really do. BUT… This isn't your story. I don't mean to alienate any readers but if this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to go else where. And why did you wait to review until something happened that you didn't agree with? Reviews are for constructive criticism, not to start a flame war. But what else can I expect from anonymous reviewers? :) 

"_Why is Usagi with Seiya all of a sudden?"_

Have you heard of the concept of a plot device? The plot of this story isn't set in stone and could change course at anytime. That's the beauty of fanfiction. It isn't true to cannon most of the time and is a creative outlet for fans to fill and voids they fill hadn't been addressed by the actual series.

And second of all, would YOU got crawling back to your significant other if they betrayed you in the worst way possible? Would you put aside your pride and tell that person that it was okay that they slept with another person, committed infidelity? Some people may be able to forgive someone who cheats on them, but I don't imagine Usagi in this light. In the manga she had a very kind heart but she could be very vengeful when it called for her to be. Perhaps a few chapters ahead Usagi could have a change of heart and take Mamoru back? Who knows? But until then her escape to London is a time of healing and self discovery.

AGAIN – The plot of this story is **subject to change at any time**.

I thank all of those who reviewed and took the time out to let their true feelings about my work be known. Your comments do not fall of deaf ears. But please take heed of what I've written here. I haven't decided on a concrete plot direction. It's only three chapters in. Give it a chance, maybe you might be surprised in the best of ways.

Kind Regards,

Iset Black


End file.
